The Shinigami of DxD
by jareddin
Summary: Ichigo defeated Aizen, but with one small difference. Instead of the Kido that Urahara implanted sealing Aizen, it disrupted his connection with the Hogyoku. Now Ichigo will make his way through the DxD universe, and show the world why they should fear the reaper.
1. Chapter 1

Aizen stood tall before Ichigo as he fell too his knees, feeling his powers fading.

"You have lost, Ichigo Kurosaki. Behold! My Zanpakutou is disappearing. The Hogyoku has decided that I no longer require a Zanpakutou."

As Aizen said this his Zanpakutou disintegrated before Ichigo's eyes.

"Now that you have lost your powers, I shall eclipse you, and attain heights of power far beyond your imagination. Your finished Kurosaki!"

Suddenly spears of light erupted from Aizens chest.

"Seems that it finally activated."

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of the voice, too see Urahara calmly walking towards him and Aizen. Behind him a disheveled Yoruichi could be seen.

Aizen let loose a snarl "Urahara, is this your doing?"

Urahara looked at Aizen with calm demeanor "Yes, I concealed a kido within another kido and implanted it in your body before your fight with Ichigo. I knew if you fused with the Hogyoku killing you would be impossible, so I developed a new kido specifically to disrupt your link with the Hogyoku."

Aizen began too shake before letting loose a laugh. "Ha! Is that so? Well it would all seem in vain, even now I feel energy pouring into me from the Hogyoku. I will be a god!"

As Aizen spoke the Hogyoku let out a pulse of energy before beginning too glow an ominous purple.

Urahara's eyes widened seeing the Hogyoku's reaction too his kido. "Ichigo get out of there!"

Ichigo tried too stand up before falling to his knees again. Seeing this, Urahara and Yoruichi flash stepped next too Ichigo, each grabbing a shoulder as the Hogyoku exploded in a brilliant purple light. All three feeling themselves being pulled from their position.

Darkness, that's all Ichigo knew. He did not know how long he had floated through this void, no feeling is his body. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? Years? He did not know, but there was a certain tranquility too it.

"Ichigo."

"Wait, I know that voice." Ichigo tried too put a face too the voice he was hearing, feeling as though he could almost see it in his mind, but there was a fog that kept it hidden.

"Ichigo, can you hear my voice? How long must I call out too you?"

The fog on Ichigo's mind suddenly lifted "Zangetsu! Where are you?"

"I'm next too you Ichigo, you only need open your eyes."

With that Ichigo saw a light, which grew brighter the more he looked at it. Soon the world around him came into view, and feeling slowly returned too his body.

As Ichigo looked around he saw many destroyed buildings, and waters that didn't seem too have a bottom. "Is this my inner world?"

"Indeed Ichigo, much was destroyed when you used the final Getsuga. Though it will repair itself in time."

Ichigo looked over too see Zangetsu, standing on a flagpole, his cloak seemingly made of endless billowing shadow. His appearance, that of a scruffy middle aged man with sunglasses. "But old man, you told me I would lose all of my soul reaper powers if I used the final Getsuga."

Releasing a sigh Zangetsu looked Ichigo in the eyes. "And you nearly did. Do you not realize someone is missing."

"Hey, yeah, where is my hollow?"

"He is a part of me. He sacrificed nearly all of his power so I could keep a shred of mine in you. He will recover, as will I, but it will take time. I would guess your strength is the same as it was when you first entered soul society."

"Does this mean I can't use bankai?"

Zangetsu shook his head. "No Ichigo, you can not, not until you grow stronger, and I decide you are worthy of wielding it again."

"What do you mean 'worthy again'!? I passed your test Zangetsu, when we trained in the cave with Yoruichi."

"you did Ichigo, but you did not master shikai. you focused on gaining power to protect everyone, and skipped many steps that other soul reapers spent decades mastering. you do progress faster than any soul reaper in history, but it will take time to get back too your former power, and this time I will not allow you to take any shortcuts."

"Very well old man Zangetsu. I trust you, and will do all that it takes too prove I'm worthy of wielding your power again."

"Good, Ichigo. I am glad too hear that you still put your faith and trust in me. For now, our conversation has reached its end. You have been unconscious for some time, and are now ready to wake up."

Before Zangetsu's eyes, Ichigo slowly faded from view. "Do you not see Ichigo, I have never lost faith in you. I have only ever wished too see you grow stronger, and will do all that is in my capability to assist you in reaching that pinnacle of power that you strive for. If for nothing else, than too ensure you never have too use that damnable technique again."

"Hey Kisuke, I think he is waking up."

"Ichigo, can you hear me?"

Ichigo let out a bit of a grunt, cracking his eyes open. The light was blinding at first, but he gradually adjusted, seeing a stark white ceiling, and a single light fixture with fan slowly revolving around it. Turning his eyes he saw Yoruichi sitting too his left, with Kisuke standing just behind her shoulder.

Yoruichi smiled in Ichigo's direction "hey Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Her voice gentle and soothing.

Ichigo's attempted too sit up, letting out an unceremonious grunt is effort. "Sore." His voice quiet and raspy.

"Here, drink this."

Yoruichi then passed Ichigo a glass of water from the side table next to the bed.

Gulping down the water Ichigo realized how thirsty he was. His throatt felt dry, and each gulp soothed it a bit more than the last.

Ichigo put the glass back in Yoruichi's outstretched hand before looking at the duo. "Where am I? What happened?" Ichigo's voice still raspy, but now more audible.

Yoruichi and Urahara shared a look before Urahara let loose a sigh. "Well young Ichigo, to answer your first question, we are in my shop. More precisely, my new shop. As for what happened, you defeated Aizen, and through a bit of my own genius his connection with the Hogyoku was disrupted." After saying this Urahara began too frown. "Though there was an unexpected side effect that I had not foreseen."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Urahara's comment. "What kind of unexpected side effect are you talking about? Is everyone safe?"

Urahara's face time on a contemplative expression "well, I assume everyone is safe since they are not here with us. I believe the Hogyoku transported us... somewhere else. We are on earth, but not OUR earth."

Ichigo's eyes widened at Urahara's words. "Not our earth? What the hell does that even mean!?"

Urahara went too talk again before Yoruichi held a hand up in his then grabs Ichigo's shoulder, directing his attention too her, before looking him directly in his eyes. "I'll put it simply for you Ichigo. You fought Aizen, you won. The Hogyoku exploded, and the three of us were transported too an alternate reality of sorts. You have been unconscious for nearly a month, which we have used too take care of you and find information on this version of earth."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop, his mind trying too process all the information he had learned. "Is there a way back?"

Urahara shook his head. "Not from what we have figured out. Our soul reaper powers work here, but many of the materials that I had at my disposal in soul society just don't exist here."

Ichigo seemed to deflate at this information. "So your telling me I'll never see Orihime, or Chad, or even Uryu?"

Yoruichi leaned over too Ichigo and embraced him."I'm sorry Ichigo. You've already given so much."

Urahara cleared his throat as Yoruichi let go of Ichigo. "Well, me and Yoruichi are going into the other room, join us when your ready. We will get you some food, and explain our situation more over some tea."

Yoruichi let out a chuckle. "I think sake might be a bit more productive in this situation."

Watching Yoruichi and Urahara walk out of the room, Ichigo leaned against the wall behind the bed. "Stuck in another world, and no way too return." Ichigo let out a sigh, before slinging his feet over the bed. "No sense moping around. Mine as well go out and see what else those two know."

With those words said Ichigo walked out of the room, to begin his new journey, in a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and it's characters or High School DXD and its characters

Ch. 2 Settling In

As Ichigo exited the room he saw a hall, with noise coming from the end. Walking towards the noise he saw a dining room with Yoruichi and Urahara sitting at a table enjoying a hot meal of pho, and tea.

Looking up at Ichigo Yoruichi smiled, gesturing at a bowl on the table. "Hey Ichigo, we made you a bowl. Dont be shy, I made it myself."

Looking at the food Ichigo felt his mouth water, and his stomach rumble. He quickly hurried to the bowl meant for him. Tearing into the bowl with gusto, Ichigo thought about the questions he wanted too ask.

After finishing his food Ichigo sat back and looked at the two other occupants of the room. "So my first question is what happened while I was unconscious."

At Ichigo's question Urahara whipped out a fan and put it in front of his face. "I think I can answer that for you my young student. You see, after the Hogyoku exploded we were pulled into a vortex of sorts. When we were expelled from the vortex we were on the outskirts of a town named Kuoh. I naturally tried to contact soul society, but was completely unsuccessful. In my attempts I discovered that we were not in our universe, but rather a parallel universe that while similar to our own, is unique in many regards. During this time I was able to procure funds for this lovely shop your sitting in, and fashion gigai for all three of us."

"Wait. What do you mean gigai for all three of us? What happened too my body?!"

"Your body didn't come with us, your souls link to it was severed. You essentially died. But since you have soul reaper powers the only consequence was you became a full soul reaper."

"So I'm in a gigai? It doesn't feel any different than my body."

At Ichigo's comment Urahara smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm rather proud of these gigai. They function exactly the same as a human body, with a few exceptions. They completely hide spiritual pressure, they heal much faster than the normal human body, and when you wish to exit them all you have to do is think about leaving your body and your out, with a built in personality completely identical to your own taking over."

"I guess that is pretty useful. Still, it's a bit odd knowing I'm dead now so to speak. I guess my next question is if we are unable to go home, what do we do now?"

"Well young Ichigo, as they say, the world is your oyster. There is a local high school I can enroll you in, if you would like."

Ichigo began to think. "yeah that doesn't sound so bad, though, I would like to continue training as a soul reaper."

Urahara began to laugh, before looking at Ichigo. "You never change do you Ichigo? Though I am intrigued to see how strong you are now. That move you used against Aizen should have stripped you of all your spiritual powers, yet some remained, quite puzzling actually."

Ichigo began to smile. "My inner hollow actually had a hand in that. I talked to Zangetsu before waking up, and he told me that my hollow sacrificed his power so some of my spiritual pressure could remain."

Urahara seemed to think on Ichigo's words. "Interesting. I remember when your father used that technique. It completely drained him, and he was a captain. I think I would like a spar to see what your strength is at."

Ichigo began to smirk. "Ready whenever you are hat and clogs."

Getting up Urahara began to exit the room, gesturing Ichigo to follow him. "Follow me Ichigo. As they say there's no time like the present."

Walking through the the doorway to the back Ichigo noticed a trapdoor which Urahara was decending through. Going down the ladder Ichigo noticed a giant room completely identical to the underneath Urahara's original shop.

Urahara sporting an expression of shock, looked at Ichigo when he reached the bottom of the ladder. Gesturing around he exlaimed "Wow! Who would have thought that a room like this was underneath the shop this whole time?!"

Ichigo's face dropped at Urahara's antics. "Really Urahara? Obviously you knew this was here, especially since you built it. I will say it is impressive you built it in such a short amount of time though."

"Oh? I think I heard a compliment in there. Alright Ichigo, exit your body whenever your ready." After saying this Urahara exited his own gigai, cane in hand. His gigai smiling went too the side by a boulder and watched on.

Ichigo thinking of exiting his body, soon found himself out of his gigai, zanpaktou in hand. His gigai also going over to join Urahara's. His sword already in shikai form, a giant cleaver with cloth covering the handle. The sword was devoid of any guard or hilt.

Testing his sword with a few swipes to the side, Ichigo looked up at Urahara with a smile. "Ok Urahara, lets go!"

After saying that said Ichigo pushed off the ground, flying towards Urahara with downward swipe of his sword, only to be blocked by Urahara's still unreleased blade. With a grunt of exertion Urahara pushed Ichigo back.

Running towards Ichigo, Urahara began thrusting and swiping his sword attempting to break Ichigo's guard.

Ichigo, not faltering to Urahara's relentless assault, let loose a wordless and quick getsuga tensho creating a small explosion.

The smoke clearing shows Urahara mostly unscathed, a few tears in his cloak being the only indication he had been hit. "You have lost a lot of your strength, but it would seem you are still a formidable opponent equal to a seated officer, let's see your limits. Awaken umph!"

Seemingly out of nowhere Yoruichi appeared slamming her fist on top of kisuke's head. "He is still recovering you idiot! No need to go all out. We have time to train him, and we can do it properly this time."

"Yoruichiiiii, did you have to hit me so hard?" Tears in his eyes, Urahara looked up at a smirking Yoruichi.

"Well if I don't keep you in line who will? Really Kisuke, you would be hopeless without me. And you Ichigo, you should still rest a bit. Kisuke here has already taken care of your enrollment to kuoh high, and with tomorrow being Monday you'll have to start classes."

Ichigo looked abit taken aback by this. "I start tomorrow? It's already dark out, and I still have so many questions!"

"Well Ichigo, as I have said already, we have time. We can answer some of your questions tonight. Go get in your gigai, and we can meet upstairs." With her piece said Yoruichi turned and made her way towards the ladder, heading up.

Entering the dining room Ichigo saw both Yoruichi and Kisuke sitting at the table sipping tea. Silently sitting down Ichigo grabbed a cup of tea for himself when offered by Yoruichi before looking at Urahara. "Yoruichi said that you enrolled me already. How did you do that? I have only been conscious for a few hours at most."

"After everything you have seen me do, you doubt my ability Ichigo? Besides I am allowed to keep a few secrets aren't I?"

Sighing Ichigo began to shake his head. "I suppose so hat and clogs. So what is this school I am attending?"

With a mischievous look in his eyes Urahara began to smirk. "Like Yoruichi told you, it's called kuoh high. I have arraigned for you to be a second year student there. The school just recently integrated males into its student body though, so it is mainly populated by females. Who knows? You may even get yourself a girlfriend while your there."

"What the hell Urahara! I'm not going to school to pick up chicks!"

Urahara's smirk widening into a full blown smile at this point. "Now now Ichigo, I'm not saying you are. But as a growing boy attraction to the opposite sex is natural. We won't blame you if you bring a she-devil like Yoruichi here home with you."

With a look of exasperation Yoruichi brought her fist down on top of Kisuke's head "Hey! Who are you calling a she-devil!"

Clutching the top of his head Urahara replied"It was meant as a compliment, I swear!"

"You two are children." And with that Ichigo stood up and started walking towards his room, closing the door behind himself.

"When are you going to tell him Kisuke?"

"Soon, but not yet. I think he learns best when thrown into the thick of things anyhow."

Ichigo, making his way though the bare room, slings himself down on his bed with an audible grunt. "I wonder what this kuoh high will be like. maybe it will be like karakura high. either way, I guess I'll have to make the most of it." 

AN well, took awhile, but here is the update. I hope this chapter was a bit better than the last. thank you all for the reviews. now as for some who don't like my plot devices, to bad. it is a fan fiction, stuff is going to be non cannon. Also I don't want a god like Ichigo, at least not yet. He may become god like, but only if he has to fight gods. As for a harem, Ichigo will not have one, but I cant pass up the comedy gold that is the red dragon emperor and his ever striving goal to become harem king.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and it's characters or High school DXD and it's characters.

Ch. 3 Into school

A persistent ringing cut through the calm still air of Ichigo's room, the noise was coming from a small alarm clock on the bedside table. Ichigo, slowly sitting up, gently pressed down on the button situated on top of the offending device.

With a small look of sadness on his face, Ichigo swung his legs out of the bed. Thinking to himself as he felt a twinge of nostalgia 'I know it annoyed me in the past, but I really miss old goat chin's wake up calls.'

Getting out of his bed, Ichigo started making his way towards the small bathroom attached to his room. Thoughts of his old life in Karakura running though his head, as he prepared for the day.

Exiting the bathroom, Ichigo saw a school uniform consisting of a black coat with a tie, white undershirt, black pants, and sleek black shoes layed out on his bed. Next to the uniform was a small note. Throwing the tie into a corner of the room, Ichigo grabbed the note off the bed and began to read it.

'Ichigo, I took the liberty of laying out the uniform you will need to attend Kuoh Academy. We are waiting in the front room to go over a couple things before you leave. I know you have certain things that might "pop up" in the morning to take care of, but do try not to keep us waiting too long. - Yoruichi'

Ichigo's eyes widened towards the end of the note, recognizing Yoruichi's blatant insinuation. "What the hell Yoruichi?!"

After Ichigo's outburst, a distinctly feminine Bout of laughter could be heard from the front room.

Entering the front room, Ichigo saw Yoruichi and Urahara sat on a couch situated in the middle of the well lit room. The couch was centered on a large television that was currently on, showing a news caster who appeared to be discussing the weather. Ichigo, after seeing Yoruichi gesture to a cushioned chair to the right of the couch, sat down.

After turning off the television, Urahara looked at Ichigo. "There was something we forgot to cover last night, and that is our cover story. We obviously can't tell anyone the truth, so me and Yoruichi believe we have come up with a suitable story that we can all agree to. Yoruichi and myself will be a dating couple, and you will be my nephew who I took in after an unfortunate accident necessitated you be put under my care."

Ichigo seemed to take on a morose look at Urahara's words "What was the accident that happened?"

"Glad you asked. I believe a recent car accident would be a good story for your father and sisters, and we will just stick to the actual events that took your mother, who we will say was my sister. I know this is tough for you Ichigo, and that you miss them, but continuity is important if we want to have any sort of life here. The good news is none of us have to give up our family names this way. I know you wouldn't give up being a Kurosaki after all. Does this all sound acceptable to you?"

"Yeah, it all sounds good, I'll stick to the story. I won't lie to you though, it's going to be a bit weird seeing you and Yoruichi pretending to be a couple."

At this Yoruichi let loose a loud laugh before looking at Ichigo smiling. "Who said anything about pretending? Me and Kisuke here ARE a couple now."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. "What?! Your dating?"

Yoruichi's smile widened. "Yes, we are. Quite a bit happened while you were unconscious, which included this idiot here realizing what a catch I am."

Clearing his throat, Urahara drew attention back to himself. "Yes, well. Now that I don't have Aizen to focus on, and a war to worry about, I can focus on the finer things in life. Besides, you know I would be lost without you Yoruichi. Now, as for you Ichigo, here is a map with directions to your school. You don't want to be late your first day, do you?" Handing Ichigo a map Urahara then gestured to a door in the back. "That door there goes to the shop, you just have to head out the front doors from there."

Pushing open the door Urahara gestured to, Ichigo saw a shop before him. Standing in the middle of the shop was a beautiful dark haired woman, who seemed to radiate confidence and elegance. Her clothes a vibrant mixture of colors that resembled the rising sun.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

At the sound of Ichigo's voice the woman turned her attention on him. "Oh, hi there. You must be Ichigo. I have heard much about you."

"Um, yes ma'am, is there anything I can do for you?"

The woman unleashed a radiant smile at Ichigo, causing him to blush. "My my, a gentleman as well. But please, don't call me ma'am. I let my friends call me Ame, and I feel like you and I are going to be friends."

At the woman's words Ichigo's blush slightly darkened. "Ok miss, um, Ame. Are you looking for something, or someone?"

"Yes. Is your uncle around?"

A slight look of confusion crossed Ichigo's face. "My uncle? Oh! You mean old hat and clogs."

Amaterasu's laugh rang out at this. "Yes, him, though that is an interesting term of endearment if ever I've heard one. We have an appointment."

"I believe he should be in..."

Before Ichigo could finish his statement Kisuke walked through the door he had walked through previously.

"Ah, miss Amaterasu, I see you have met young Ichigo here. You are a bit early though."

"Yes, well, I was in the area, so I decided to stop by a bit early. I'm glad I did too, or I might have missed young Ichigo here."

Ichigo's blush returned once again. "Well I think I should be leaving. It was nice meeting you ma'am."

Smiling Urahara looked at Ichigo. "Yes, get going Ichigo, I can handle it from here."

Looking at Ichigo once more with a radiant smile Amaterasu began to wave. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ichigo, I do hope we have more time to talk in the future. Maybe I can get you to stop calling me ma'am by then."

His blush deepening even further, Ichigo merely dipped his head and walked out of the stores front doors.

'That was a bit weird. Who was that woman anyways?' Looking down at the map Urahara had handed him Ichigo eyes widened. "Oh crap! It's halfway across town, I'm going to be late for sure!"

A visibly sweating Ichigo could be seen running underneath the front arch of Kuoh Academy. Slowing to a walk, Ichigo started making his way to the front doors before a high feminine voice made itself known.

"Hey, you! What are you doing outside of class!?"

Facing the direction of the voice, Ichigo saw a slim bespectacled young woman with short dark hair.

"I think I could ask you the same question. Looks like your a student here as well."

"I am the student council president, as such, it is one of my duties to ensure that all students attend class. Now, what are you doing outside of class?"

'Geez she's wound up. It would probably be a pain to just ignore her.' Sighing, Ichigo looked at the young girl. "It's my first day here, and I didn't realize how far the walk was."

"Ah, a new student then. I am Sona Sitri, nice to meet you mr..."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Turning on her heel, Sona gestured for Ichigo to follow. "I do hope you will try to be more punctual in the future. for now come with me Mr. Kurosaki, I'll take you to the front office so you may get your schedule."

Walking into the office, Ichigo saw an elderly woman behind the desk. "Hi ma'am."

Turning her head in Ichigo's direction the woman smiled. "Hi there young man."

"I'm here to pick up my class schedule, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you. Here is you schedule, and the books you will be needing for class. Miss Sitri, would you be so kind as to show Mr Kurosaki here to his class?"

"Gladly ma'am. Please follow me Mr Kurosaki."

Exiting the office, Ichigo followed Sona down the halls of the school before stopping before a door.

"Alright Mr Kurosaki, this is your first class. I'll be checking in on you latter to see how your settling in."

"Please call me Ichigo. I don't like formalities much."

Sona gave a small smile. "Alright then Ichigo. Just remember I'll be keeping an eye on you, and welcome to Kuoh Academy."

"Alright, see you latter I guess." 'I wonder what the hell she meant by keeping an eye on me.'

Turning around, Ichigo walked into the class. Almost immediately all the chatter in the room stopped, and all eyes were on him. The woman at the front of the room, who Ichigo presumed was the teacher got a very excited look on her face.

"Ah! You must be Mr Kurosaki. We have been expecting you. Please come in."

After Ichigo walked through the door the teacher motioned for Ichigo to stand at the front of the class.

Standing in front of the class Ichigo idly noted that the majority of the class was female, most of which were smiling in his direction. The few males in the class were directing scowls in his direction, which he quickly returned.

The teacher looked over at Ichigo, her voice dripping with enthusiasm. "Ok Mr Kurosaki, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class. Maybe let them ask a couple questions so we can get to know you."

"Hi. My name is Ichigo, and before you ask, yes, my hair is naturally this color."

A snort was heard from the back of the room before a distinctly male voice was heard. "Not a very masculine name you have there strawberry."

Looking at the boy who spoke Ichigo's eye twitched. "It means number one protector you got a problem with that?"

With a nervous expression on her face the teacher motioned at a chair to the side of the class. "Ok Mr Kurosaki, go ahead and take a seat, we will begin class now."

The day continued like this for Ichigo, with him going to his classes and giving an introduction. By the time the bell rang for lunch Ichigo was in an irritable mood.

With his lunch in hand, Ichigo walked to a quiet part of the school that was full of trees. It was when he was half way done with his lunch that Ichigo heard voices.

"Come on man, your hogging it. It's my turn."

" oh my, just look at the boobs on her."

"No, Issei my man, I told you it's about the butts."

Going to investigate, Ichigo saw three young men crouched against the side of a building, looking inside a small hole. He heard girls laughing and showers running from a small window high up on the wall above the hole they were at.

His eye twitching, and teeth clenched, Ichigo began cracking his knuckles behind the young men, who looked around at Ichigo with varying states of surprise and fear.

"Just what do you three think you are doing?"

"Uh, hi. We were just admiring the view. Would you like to join?"

It was the brown haired one that the other one had called Issei who spoke.

"Admiring the view huh? I think I should help you three learn some manners."

With that said, Ichigo lunged at the three boys, who were now trying to get away. Grabbing two of the boys by the back of the collar, he threw them back against the wall of the building. The third, the one with the glasses, just managed to escape Ichigo's grasp, and continued running to the school.

Turning back to the two boys now cowering against the wall, Ichigo began to scowl. "Alright, lesson time."

AN: It has been awhile since I last updated. due to some new circumstances in life, writing has had to be put on the back burner for a few months, but now I will be updating regularly. My hope is two chapters a month, and at the very least one. I doubled the length of this chapter, compared to the last two, due to a recommendation in the reviews. I love your reviews, and take every bit of advice and criticism into consideration, so please review and tell me what you think. now as pairings go, I'm pretty undecided, but would love input on how you all think that any pairing, or pairings should go.


End file.
